Road trip
by HolbyFanKat
Summary: Prompt: Could you please write a jasia fanfic where like the whole of Darwin have to go to a conference or something and it means that Jac and Zosia have to spend a really long car/plane/train ride sat next to eachother and they are like bickering, sleeping on each others shoulder etc. Short oneshot


**Hey guys. Here's another one shot from an anon prompt but this time it's Jasia. I struggled writing them as I'm so used to berena. Once again, sorry for the terrible name. Prompts are always welcome. Hope you like this. Kat xx**

Prompt: Could you please write a jasia fanfic where like the whole of Darwin have to go to a conference or something and it means that Jac and Zosia have to spend a really long car/plane/train ride sat next to eachother and they are like bickering, sleeping on each others shoulder etc.

The main Darwin team had been invited along to a conference on ground breaking cardiothorasic techniques. Jac was giving a talk on the Digby stent as well the Hertzig on Elliot's behalf as he was out of the country. The rest of the team had gone along to support her and learn more about the other techniques. Hanssen had arranged for a mini bus to take them all to London, where the conference was being held. Jac had refused at first but Hanssen had insisted she went with everyone else, or not at all.

She arrived before everyone else that morning so she could claim a seat all to herself. She settled down, putting her bag on the seat next to her to stop anyone sitting there. She got out her book and ignored everyone else as they got on. After a while she heard a small cough. She looked up to see Zosia waiting nervously in the aisle. "Yes?"

"I urm, can you move your bag? I need to sit there." She pointed to the bag on the seat.

"No. Can't you sit somewhere else." Her eyes returned to her book.

"This is the only seat left." She lifted the bag and placed it roughly on the floor. "So I'm afraid you're stuck with me."

"Great." She smiled sarcastically. "As long as you don't talk we'll be fine."

She searched through her bag until she found a packet of sweets and her head phones. "That's fine by me." She untangled her headphones and plugged them in. "Do you want to listen?"

"What?" She looked over at her and saw her holding out a headphone. "No, thanks."

"Sweet?" She held out the packet this time.

"No. I don't do sugar."

"Of course." She nodded and concentrated on her music.

Jac turned back to her book. She couldn't help looking up every now and then to watch her dancing slightly to her music. In most people it would probably annoy her but she had to admit she was finding more and more things the junior did adorable, and she hated it. She never found anything cute unless it was her own daughter, and even that was a new thing. She tried her hardest to get lost in her book but it wasn't happening.

After a while, Zosia was already bored. She knew she'd agreed not to talk to her boss but the journey would go so slowly without any conversation. There was one way to engage the other woman in conversation. "So how's Emma?"

She looked up from her book, that was unexpected. "Why?"

"Just wondering. You haven't brought her to the ward in a while so I thought I'd ask." She spoke innocently.

"Ok well yeah she's alright. Growing up fast. I don't like to have on the ward these days because she's getting a lot more observant. I don't want her to see something disturbing." She always had a smile on her face when she spoke about her daughter.

"Smart idea. Dad had me around patients from an early age. It gave me nightmares for years."

"It made you a good doctor though." It has escaped out her mouth before she realised she was even thinking it.

"I did that myself. Surely you remember the time I was so against being a surgeon. I blame it on back then. You don't want that happening to Emma." She smiled slightly at the compliment. They were so much more special from Jac as she knew she didn't give them often.

"Emma can be whatever she wants. As long as it's not a nurse. Or any other equally pathetic profession."

She burst out laughing. "Oh of course. Whatever she wants."

"She talks about you. Or I guess it's you she calls soshy." She pretended to be focused on her book as she waited for her reaction.

She grinned. "That's so cute. I'd like to see her again if you don't mind. I could visit her in the crèche on my lunch breaks."

"Yes I don't see why not. As long as she doesn't make you late back to the ward."

Half an hour later and now Jac was bored. Zosia was back in her own world dancing to her music. She smirked mischievously and quickly stole an earphone from her ear, putting it into her own.

"Hey!" Zosia protested. "You couldn't have just said yes when I offered."

"I just wanted to see what it was that had you quite so enthralled. I was expecting it to be better than this rubbish." She pulled a disgusted face and rolled her eyes.

"I guess you'll be giving it back then." She held her hand out patiently.

She shook her head and held it firmly in her ear. "Anything is better than hearing Valentine wittering on none stop."

She found herself laughing. Much to the surprise of both of them, the conversation continued for a little longer. It mainly covered light things like work, the conference and Jac's speech but both women enjoyed it.

The red head felt herself missing said conversation when the younger woman suddenly went quiet. Next thing she knew, a head flopped onto her shoulder. Zosia was asleep, well that would explain the silence. She sighed and looked down at the peaceful face that greeted her. Not even she had the heart to disturb how now but she'd make sure she made her annoyance clear when she did wake. She slowly slipped the iPod from Zosia's hand and tried to find something to keep herself entertained as well as make everyone aware that her current situation was not one of her choosing.

Zosia awoke and opened her eyes, quickly closing them again when she realised what had happened. She slowly lifted her head as her eyes reopened. "I um, sorry about that. I didn't mean… You know."

"Well I can't say I enjoyed being used as a pillow."

"I know I honestly didn't mean to. I obviously wouldn't do it on purpose." She could feel herself blushing.

"Let's just forget about it and get this awful journey over and done with."

"Yes great, great plan." She nodded. "What did I miss? Are we nearly there?"

"Yeah about 20 minutes I think." She sat awkwardly for a minute. "Oh I borrowed your iPod while you were asleep. I figured that you weren't using it." She handed it back to her.

"Oh yeah that's fine. It's not like I was being good company either. Feel free to keep listening."

The rest of the journey, conversation became easy again. Eventually they arrived and piled off the minibus, into the hotel and ready for their weekend


End file.
